DESCRIPTION: Program Characteristics: This application is submitted to request continuation of support for a training program in Pediatric Hematology/Oncology in the Department of Pediatrics, University of Texas (UT)-Southwestern Medical Center at Dallas. Support is specifically requested for a total of four postdoctoral positions per year, with two second- and two third-year fellows. These funds would be used to support either broad clinical or basic research training of these fellows after they have successfully completed their first fellowship year, which is devoted to direct patient care issues including diagnosis and management and exposure to participation in clinical trials and is supported by funds from other sources. Activities eligible for support are specifically set to have a broad rather than narrow focus to offer the widest possible scope of training opportunities for pediatricians interested in a clinical or basic investigative career in hematology or oncology. Of necessity and fully discussed by the principal investigator, some of the training activities are more relevant to hematology rather than oncology. The program is designed to provide a minimum of 23 months of protected time to pursue clinical or basic research training. Fellows, except for a continuity clinic lasting one-half to a full day per week and continued mandatory participation in clinical conferences, have no additional clinical commitments beyond intermittent weekend call in hospital. Exceptions where appropriate may be made to this schedule if further clinical contact can be justified based on the nature of the specific training chosen by the individual fellow. Specific basic research training is otherwise highly individualized depending on the nature of the work undertaken and may include specific coursework, seminar participation and/or laboratory meetings and journal clubs. If a clinical course is chosen, then advanced coursework may be required in such areas as computing, statistics and epidemiology. A core of coursework or lectures is also required for all fellows and encompasses overviews of basic cancer biology and clinical oncology and hematology as well as limited exposure to statistics.